


Snow

by Medie



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her brow furrows and she laughs. "I'm not someone who can arrange the weather on command."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> for this year's [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html)

"Admit it," Olivia says, laughing, "You _planned_ this."

Beneath her hands, Elizabeth whines a little. It's a soft sound, barely there, in the back of her throat, but Olivia seizes on it just the same. Her fingers curl tight around Elizabeth's wrists and she leans in to murmur, "Didn't you?"

Her lips brush Beth's ear, bringing her off the floor in an arc that's gorgeous. Olivia watches the movement with interest, eyes tracing the line of Elizabeth's body; from the dark curls that spill about her head, over Olivia's hands to the thighs that are still a little shaky from the orgasm she can still taste on her lips.

"I think you did," she says, loosening her hold and letting Elizabeth settle to the white rug once more. "I think you made some calls."

Elizabeth draws in a shuddering breath, unsteady and grins. "I arranged a _blizzard_? Liv, I think you overestimate my influence. I'm a Cabot, not a--" Her brow furrows and she laughs. "Not someone who can arrange the weather on command."

"Nina Sharp probably could," Olivia says in the same instant Elizabeth says the same thing.

They grin at each other.

"Sorry to disappoint," Elizabeth reaches for her and Olivia lets herself be pulled into the kiss. It's a soft, lazy thing, but the ease is belied by the way Elizabeth's hips rock against Olivia's. "If it helps," she says, leg sliding against Olivia's, "I totally would."

"Which is, oddly, the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," Olivia presses a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead, her cheeks, and then her chin. "I like it."

" _Romantic_?" Elizabeth doesn't laugh, but it's in the undertone of her voice. Olivia grins against her collarbone, sucking a mark there. "We need to work on your definition of the word, Special Agent Dunham. Romance is candy, flowers, horse-drawn carriages, not snowstorms and leftover Thai."

Olivia keeps moving downward. Elizabeth's skin is silky soft beneath her fingertips, slick with sweat, and, god, she's beautiful. Teasing a kiss along the curve of Elizabeth's breast, she sucks the skin until Elizabeth cries out.

She's still slick, swollen from the last time, and Olivia keeps her touch gentle as she strokes her. It doesn't take much to send Elizabeth breaking apart beneath her. Olivia watches, mesmerized, by the flush that spreads across Elizabeth's chest and up her neck.

Of all the things she'd expected when they'd run into her—one of Peter's actual old friends from school—this hadn't even been close.

She can hear the sharp spray of snow and ice striking the window above them and knows the streets are going to be hell later, but Elizabeth's watching her from heavy-lidded eyes and Olivia knows that look. A second from now, she's going to be flat on her back and Elizabeth's curly-haired head will be between her thighs and she'll be the one screaming,

"For the record," Olivia says, with a grin, "blizzards beat flowers any day of the week."


End file.
